Tasting the Raindrops
by EowynBlack
Summary: Voldemort has a plan, a plan like no other. It is a plan he intends on using as a trap to lure Harry into his grasp. WARNING: Book 5 Spoilers!!!


Warning!  Do not read any further unless you have finished reading the fifth book!!  This story contains many spoilers for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!

A/N: Frankly, I don't think I would be able to write a fic without my beloved Sirius in it.  Therefore, he's coming back, folks!!!  I present…..Sirius Black aka Padfoot!!!

~*~

**Tasting the Raindrops**

It was a strange sensation, like floating downward in a bottomless pit.  Finally, the pit came to an end and the sensation stopped.

Sirius looked around and found himself in a place like no other.  As he took it all in, he heard a shuffle of feet behind him.  Turning around, Sirius found himself face to face with a man with scruffy, black hair, and glasses.

"James?"

"Come with me."

Sirius looked around once more before following James to wherever he was going.

~*~

Chapter One

Six long weeks had passed since Harry Potter had left Hogwarts.  Those six weeks had probably been the best six weeks Harry had ever spent at Number 4, Privet Drive.  Ever since Harry had gotten out of the car and taken his belongings up to his room, the Dursleys hadn't even come close to speaking to him.  Frankly, they were just too scared to be "dealt with."

The realization that Sirius was never coming back was finally starting to settle in, which was the only thing that brought Harry's spirits down, which didn't help because he only thought about him every day.  Even though Dumbledore had admitted that Sirius's death was most likely his fault, Harry couldn't help but blame himself.  If only he had pushed Kreacher into telling him that Sirius was in fact in the house when he asked him, then he wouldn't have gone out into the forest and Sirius wouldn't have followed.  Sirius would still be alive.

Harry stared out the window, looking at two pinpricks in the distance.  As they got closer, Harry realized it was Hedwig and a large brown barn owl, possibly a school owl telling Harry how many O.W.L.s he had gotten.

Soon, the owls were waiting for Harry to open the window to let them inside.  As Harry let them in, he found that Hedwig had a letter from Lupin.  He decided to open the school letter first.

Harry glanced over the entire letter.  When he saw his score, he had to take a second look.  _How could it be that high? he thought._

He placed the letter on his trunk and picked up the letter from Lupin.   As he opened it, he found only three sentences.

_Someone will be coming to get you in three days.  Stay in the house until then.  Send response as soon as you receive this message._

Harry flipped over the parchment, expecting more written on the back, but there was nothing there.

Quickly writing a response on the back, he sent the letter back to Lupin.

_Could I be in danger that Lupin wants me to stay in the house?_ Harry thought.  Putting that thought into the back of his mind, Harry pondered over the letter he received from Hogwarts concerning his O.W.L.s score.

~*~

Two dark shadows, one tall and thin, the other considerably shorter, stood next to a headstone in a familiar graveyard.

"Is he dead, Bella?"

"Yes, my Lord.  I killed him myself."

"Good.  We carry out step two tomorrow at noon.  Alert the others."

One of the figures disappeared, leaving the taller figure by himself.

"Vengeance couldn't be as sweet," he said, laughing.  

~*~

"James?  What's going on?" Sirius asked.

No reply.

"James?  Will you at least tell me where I am?"

"Everything will be explained in a few moments."

Looking around once more, Sirius stumbled over something and fell to the ground.  James turned around and helped him up and dragged him inside a small building which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

As James and Sirius entered the building, Sirius took a good look around.  It almost looked like a small house.  The room they had entered seemed to be the sitting room, complete with a sofa, a couple chairs, and a bookcase.

"James?  Is that you?" came a voice from deeper inside.

"Yes.  He's here."

A figure came into sight and took a good look at Sirius.

"Sirius!  I can't believe it's you!"

"Lily?"

She came over and gave Sirius a hug.  "We've missed you," she said, looking over at James and then to Sirius.

"Alright, I know I'm dreaming!"

"No, you're not," James said.

"What do you mean?"

"You died," James said gravely.

"What?  No!  Harry needs me!  I can't be dead."

"You did the best you could.  You were there when he needed you," Lily replied softly.

"I failed you.  I failed Harry.  I was going to let him stay with me for the summer instead of him going back to the Dursley's.  What have I done?"

"Sirius, stop!" Lily cried.

"There is a way to go back.  There's a spell, similar to what Voldemort used to bring himself back," James explained.

"How do you do it?  I need to go back!" Sirius said, realizing he might be able to go back to Harry's aid.

"It's not that simple, Sirius.  The spell is very complicated, and you need someone to do it for you, someone who is still alive."

Sirius's hopes vanished immediately.

"The only people who have been able to go back are those who have been able to communicate telepathically," Lily said in almost a whisper as she sat down on the sofa.

"So, I'm stuck here forever?" Sirius asked.

James nodded.  "Unless you are telepathic and never told me," he said with a slight smile.

Sirius shook his head, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face.

"Come sit.  There's a lot to talk about," Lily said, patting the open seat next to her.

~*~

The next day at 4 Privet Drive was pretty much like all the other days prior.  The Dursleys left Harry alone, hardly talking to him.  The only thing they muttered to him the past week was that they were going out and they expected him to not destroy the house while they were out.  They were back in a few hours time, however.

It had only been a day since he received the letter from Lupin saying that he was going to be retrieved in three days.  He had already put everything in his trunk and was ready to go.

Harry sat at his window, looking for any sign of letters from his friends.  After a half hour of watching the birds in the tree underneath his window, a scream came from the floor below him, which pulled him out of his trance.

There were loud voices that carried up to Harry's room.  They seemed unfamiliar and harsh to him.  He went over to his trunk and grabbed his wand, which was right on top.  He approached the door, gently opened it, and peered out into the hallway.  The voices stopped, including the screams that had probably been coming from his Aunt Petunia.

Taking a step out into the hallway, Harry saw a dark figure become visible at the foot of the stairs, their back turned to him.

~*~

A/N:  I must say, JK Rowling surprised me.  I never even thought that she would kill off Sirius.  I mean, he was only in three books!  That is NOT enough Sirius time.  She better bring him back or else!!!!!


End file.
